


The lost cousin

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany and Gendry talk, Gen, the two discover their kinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Varys tells Dany about her kinship with Gendry and she decides to have a conversation with her newly discovered cousin.





	The lost cousin

**Author's Note:**

> It took me some time to realize that Dany and Gendry are cousins! And I couldn’t resist the temptation to write about it.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

The last thing Daenerys Targaryen expected on her journey to the North was to be introduced to a son of the usurper Robert Baratheon. Gendry Waters, as Lord Varys had informed her, was the sculpted and incarnate image of his father and his uncle Renly.

 

Dany was taken by surprise when the man came to her to tell her the story of her relationship with the boy, and at first, to know that someone with the usurper's blood also had the blood of _her_ _family_ made her nauseous. After all, it was precisely this blood tie that had, in a certain way, legitimized the coronation of the usurper as the legitimate King of the Seven Kingdoms. But after thinking about it, about the fact that there was still a person, even if remotely bound to her by blood, Daenerys felt lucky.

 

She wasn’t so alone in the world after all.

 

From what she had heard about him from Jon, Ser Davos and Lord Tyrion, the boy was a _survivor_. After the death of his supposed father, Joffrey Baratheon had ordered the death of all the bastard sons of Robert and Gendry had narrowly escaped death.

 

Stannis Baratheon had taken him to Dragonstone, but not because he cared about the health and well-being of his nephew. He wanted the royal blood running through the boy's veins so that his Red Priestess, the one who had advised her to summon Jon to Dragonstone, would use it in her spells to secure Stannis's victory in the so-called war of the five kings and ensure that he would sit on the iron throne. Her idea was to sacrifice him to the Red God, but Ser Davos had begged for his life and Stannis had delayed the sacrifice. With no hope of Gendry surviving or being released by his uncle, Ser Davos had helped him escape, and he had returned to King’s Landing where he had been until Ser Davos met him again and introduced him to Jon.

 

He had volunteered to fight the war against the dead, and during the mission to capture the creature beyond the Wall he was responsible for running back to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea castle to send her a message that his other companions were trapped and in dire need of her help.

 

Gendry Waters had been _used_ by people who had a duty to protect him. Just as Viserys had done to her. Everyone who knew Gendry admired and held him in high esteem and Dany couldn’t deny that she was curious about her newfound cousin. So when she found him alone on the deck of the ship, she didn’t hesitate to speak to him.

 

"Your Grace." He bowed at the sight of her presence and she gave him a nod.

 

"I heard you're my cousin." Dany said as she stood side by side with him on the deck.

 

"Your Grace?" He said confusedly.

 

She gave him a slight smile before repeating, "You and I. _We are cousins_."

 

"And how could this be possible? I'm just a bastard, Your Grace."

 

"Yes, I know, but don’t let the circumstances of your birth _define_ who you are." She turned to face him. "You are the son of Robert Baratheon, and Lord Varys told me that the reason why he was crowned as the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and sit upon the throne of my family was that, Targaryen's blood flowed in his veins. Just as it flows in yours. Your grandfather, Steffon Baratheon, was Rhaelle Targaryen’s son."

 

There was a mixture of surprise and panic in his eyes. "Please, Your Grace. I... I didn’t even _know_ that Robert was my father until I was taken to Stannis... I... I never _knew_ him and I don’t even know if he knew or _cared_ about my existence... I... I..." he panicked and stumbled over his own words.

 

Dany looked at him and took a moment to realize what was happening.

 

"I'm not going to kill you just because of who your father is. You aren’t to blame for being the usurper’s son or for the crimes he committed. I will not _judge_ you for what your father did against my family and against me."

 

Gendry took a deep breath, relieved and relaxed. "Thank you, Your Grace. It's very good to hear that."

 

"You don’t have to thank me or be afraid of me. You aren’t my enemy and I don’t wish to do you any harm." Gendry nodded and she gave him a slight smile. "All the people in my family are dead and I am the last Targaryen. I was happy to discover that there is still at least one person in the Seven Kingdoms with whom I share some kinship, even if it is so remote."

 

"Your Grace was happy to be related to a bastard?" She nodded in response. "In all my life, I only knew a noblewoman who was happy to have a bastard as a relative. The overwhelming majority of nobles treat us as if we had greyscale and I don’t think any of them would be happy to have a bastard in the family, even if they were the _last_ member of their family."

 

"It's not because I'm the last in my family that I _appreciate_ knowing about your existence. I have heard many things about you, things that would make me satisfied and happy to have you by my side as my friend and ally even if we had no kind of kinship."

 

Gendry gave her a half-shy, half-proud smile. "I just did what I thought was right, Your Grace. I couldn’t sit idly by after knowing all that was going on in the North and what King Jon was about to do.” He looked her in the eyes “You two _care_ about the people of the kingdom, you want to defend the people and I want to help." He looked at the horizon and then back at her. "The Lannisters have done much harm to the inhabitants of Westeros. They burned their houses, animals and crops, killed men, women and children without any kind of mercy. Cersei destroyed Baelor's Sept not to pay for her crimes and now she's on the throne. I hope I can live long enough to see the day when you, Your Grace, will conquer the Targaryen throne and rid the realm of Cersei's cruelty."

 

Dany gave him a grateful smile. "I also hope to reclaim the throne, but, as you said, my _priority_ now is to save our people. Before thinking about the throne, we have to defeat a far more dangerous enemy than Cersei Lannister."

 

"We are going to win, Your Grace." he said in an enthusiastic tone. "King Jon told me that the living have won before, when they didn’t know the foibles of the enemy and weren’t prepared for the fight. This time we have an army and weapons to fight them and something the first men never dreamed of having."

 

"What?" She asked curiously.

 

"We have dragons."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
